


Day Thirty-Five || Trained to do It

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [35]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Vampires, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He may not have been willing at first, but Sasuke is a perfect soldier under Madara now. But there are things in their world that even he hasn't seen before. Whether for good or ill...he'll have to find out.





	Day Thirty-Five || Trained to do It

He’d rebelled against it, at first. The idea of tradition - of being shoehorned into a position he neither asked for, nor wanted - had made Sasuke balk.

And refuse.

His youth as a vampire in the land of the rising sun was spent...foolishly. Shirking his training and his duties, running amok in the city after nightfall, though always still careful to keep his true side hidden. He wasn’t  _ that _ brash as to deny the mandates...but that didn’t mean he was ready to spend the rest of his years enslaved to protecting them.

...of course...that had all turned on its head the night the Hunters found him.

He’d been out with several other Uchiha youths, out beyond human curfew and making a ruckus in an abandoned playground in a poor outskirt neighborhood of town. Nearly all of the homes were empty, and it was prime ground for frolicking about without worry of being seen or bothered.

... _ was _ .

A car had pulled up. Unmarked. The first warning sign should have been just how many of them there were. Six. Since when do human police travel in groups of six at two am? The group of teens - well, they  _ looked _ like teens - had come to a stop, prepared to offer excuses.

They’d exchanged a few words, the humans asking questions that they in turn vaguely answered. Where are you parents? Why are you out so late? Don’t you know it’s not safe after dark?

They’d laughed. As if anything could begin to threaten  _ them _ .

That, it seemed, made it worth wordlessly proposing another test. With a flicker of movement, a human threw a knife. A vampiric fledgling dodged with speed clearly inhuman.

And that was all it took to shatter the stalemate.

Guns were drawn. Shots rang out. Several connected immediately, and beastial howls of pain echoed in the night. Silver bullets. 

For the first time in his life, real, true fear constricted Sasuke’s chest as reality kicked him in the ribs.

These weren’t just humans.

They were Hunters. Born and bred to kill those like him.

He was going to die.

... _ was _ .

Blurred by speed, two figures joined the fray from the shadows of an alleyway. One Hunter fell with a snapped neck, the other run through with a pipe railing snapped like a twig from the playground fence. They were dead before their companions turned to witness their falling bodies.

Sat on his backside, hands planted behind him and scrambling for cover, Sasuke watched as the duo of phantoms dispatched the remaining four Hunters. Silence fell, everything suddenly motionless like a photograph save for the slow-falling snow.

Around him, two of the fledglings were still.  _ Too _ still. Another moaned in pain, clutching a side and curling.

“Get him back home. I’ll radio for clean up. And see to  _ this _ one.”

Large eyes, still crimson in a lingering Shift brought on by fear, stared up at his elder brother. Shisui, wordlessly, took up the remaining live rulebreaker and blurred from view.

Itachi’s own stare was red...but then faded to black. There was no anger in his gaze. No disgust.

...just disappointment. And that burned worse than silver ever could.

“...get up.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Sasuke did as asked, quailing beneath Itachi’s aura. “...nīsan, I -”

“Now is not the time for talking. Are you hurt?”

“...no.”

“Good. We’re going home.” Bringing his jacket collar to his lips, Itachi pressed a hidden button and started doling out orders: a crew to clean up the scene, to make sure there were no witnesses...and to bring the Uchiha bodies back to base.

“I have Sasuke. Shisui took another home, severely wounded. Be advised.” With that, he’d turned around and started walking, clearly intending to be followed.

That night, Sasuke changed his mind about Enforcers. Shisui and Itachi were some of the youngest of Madara’s squadron, but still among the best. Itachi himself was slated to take the coven master’s place when the time was right. But until then, he served the senator and the mandates wholeheartedly. Something Sasuke had rebelled against.

It got two of their own killed. Nearly himself. And who had saved him...but some of the officers he was to become.

That night had earned him the lecture of a lifetime. Far stricter rules, which he didn’t fight. And mandatory attendance to his training under his father to finally take the mantle of Enforcer under the vampiric senator.

It took time, and effort, and plenty of discipline. But now, Sasuke stands as the second rank officer only behind his brother, who leads them under Madara’s iron hand.

The mandates he’d once turned his back on are now his honor and his burden. More than most, he takes their word as law.

Which is why, when the situation calls for it, he kills one of their own.

...he was trained to do it.

Rogues aren’t unheard of, especially in the cities. They crawl with lowlifes trying to use the crowds to hide. But Madara - and every other Nightwalker senator - have their eyes and ears around every corner.

This one is attempting to feed off a human in broad streetlight. A hand has her by the throat, pinned several feet up against a building as he cackles at her weakness. “You Daywalkers are so pathetic...why we don’t just wipe the lot of you out is beyond me...but for tonight, I’ll settle on  _ this _ one…!”

“Drop her.”

Two pairs of eyes flicker toward him. One in clear annoyance, the other in both fear and hope.

“...and who are you to tell me that…?”

Keeping the barrel of his pistol aimed squarely for the man’s head, Sasuke uses the other hand to shift aside his jacket. Beneath is a badge, but not one of the human police. “...Enforcer.”

Any remaining color drains from his face. “...y-you…?! Hey, uh...l-listen, I was just -”

“Drop. Her.”

There’s a split second of silence...and then, predictably, he throws the human at Sasuke as a means of distraction. Meeting her halfway, Sasuke helps stop her arc while keeping aim. The vampire attempts to dodge, but he’s too practiced at this.

There’s a single retort, muffled slightly by a silencer...and the rogue drops dead at the rear of the alley.

With a sigh, the tension in his shoulders eases. Knelt on one knee with the human cradled in his right arm, Sasuke lowers the weapon and glances to her. She looks rather shell-shocked, but otherwise unharmed, save for a ring of bruises around her neck. “...are you all right?”

“I...I-I think so…?”

Good. That will make this easier. The quicker he incapacitates her, the better the odds of her forgetting this whole thing ever happened. Holstering his gun, he reaches into a pouch along his leg, drawing a chloroform-soaked rag to cover her nose and mouth with.

“W-wait, what are you -?”

“This is for your protection, ma’am.”

Panic widens her eyes, and she wriggles in his now-iron grip. “S-stop!”

...to his amazement...he halts, suddenly rigid. It’s then Sasuke’s turn to go wide-eyed. “W...what...did…?”

Struggling a bit more, she manages to evade his grip, knocking him over in the process. She skitters a few paces before turning to regard him warily. “Don’t...d-don’t come any closer!”

Grunting in effort, Sasuke finds the strange hold on him waning. He moves to his feet, looking to her with a matching expression. “...are you not...human?” Never has he heard of a Nightwalker with the ability to do something like... _ that _ .

...unless...she’s…but that’s impossible, they aren’t  _ real _ …!

“I...I won’t tell anyone what I saw! You, o-or the other guy! Please, just - just let me go!”

“...what... _ are _ you…?”

“...I’m not your enemy,” she replies softly. “You don’t have to worry about...a-about the mandates. I’ve known about you all for a l-long time. Thank you...for saving my life. Now please, let me leave. I...I don’t want to have to do it again!”

Staring at her for a long moment, he eventually waves her away. There’s a pause...and then she bolts.

Carefully measuring his breath as not to panic, Sasuke tries to reason what just happened. There  _ are _ no Nightwalkers with that power. None that he knows of, and he knows more than most. Nor could any normal human do such a thing to someone like.

...that just leaves…

A hand lifts to his mouth, stroking slowly over the skin. He needs to get back to base, and tell his brother what he just witnessed.  _ Felt _ .

...because if there’s a witch in their city...well, that changes  _ everything _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand another late night ^^; Had a rough evening, but hey, I got it done!
> 
> Another Nightwalkers piece (an original modern / fantasy mix story of mine), with yet another interaction between Sauce and Hina. A slightly different spin, and with a little more background on Sasuke, and how he came to be how he is. I RP this verse a lot, so it was fun to delve into the past of it a bit more n_n
> 
> Anywho, I better finish up a few other things and then call it a night, but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
